memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Best and the Brightest
|pages = 304 |year = 2368 – 2371 |ISBN = 0671015494 (paperback) (Kindle) }} The future of Starfleet! The Best and the Brightest is a Pocket TNG novel – also considered to be part of the [[Star Trek: The Next Generation - Starfleet Academy|TNG Starfleet Academy]] series – written by Susan Wright. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :Every year, Starfleet Academy in San Francisco attracts many of the most talented and ambitious young people in the Federation. They come from all over the Alpha Quadrant, from hundreds of worlds and species, to prepare themselves for the challenges of the final frontier. :Meet a new generation of cadets: a newly joined Trill just beginning the first of many lives; a Bajoran Vedek who finds himself torn between his vows and an unspoken love; a reckless young man fond of pushing the limits; a feline alien raised among humans; a brilliant but immature young woman with a lot to learn; and a native-born Earth woman with a talent for engineering. :Together they will learn about courage, life, teamwork, and themselves. Their future is just beginning – but one of them will not survive! '' Background information * When Pocket editor John Ordover approached author Susan Wright to develop this novel and a new cast of characters, she was keen to include gay characters and relationships between characters of the same gender, because she "''felt that the promise of a future without discrimination and bigotry had not been fulfilled". Although the Paramount licensing division approved the story, Wright noted that "they insisted that the word "gay" should not be included. They said that in the ''Trek universe sexual orientation was not even noticed''". ( ) *Wright had wanted the characters to reappear in a novel, given that several of the characters were posted to Deep Space 9 after graduation. ( ) * Original pre-release cover slicks promoting this unnumbered novel were headed Starfleet Academy rather than . This version of the cover appeared in . * An extract from this novel appeared in . The extract also featured short character summaries for each of the main characters. Cover gallery File:The Best and the Brightest solicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover, carrying Starfleet Academy trade dress Characters Main characters * * Bobbie Ray Jefferson * * * * Enterprise-D crew * Lieutenant Commander Kriss * Guinan * Worf * Data * William T. Riker * Lieutenant Meg'han * Jean-Luc Picard * Lieutenant B'll * Ensign Dontorn * Ensign Karol Other cadets * Elma * T'ress * Buck Wu * Ijen * * Eto Mahs * Yllian Mantegna * Puller * Qita * * Sendonii * Ho Campbell * Vestabo Starfleet * Reginald Barclay * Jadzia Dax * Admiral * Professor * Admiral James Leyton * Tho * Aston * Admiral Marley Miranda Other characters * Jaresh-Inyo * Keethzarn * Meesa * Lewis Zimmerman * EMH * Raylin Miranda * Maree Taran * Jord * Oxitar Referenced * Winn Adami * Tolian Soran * B'Etor * Lursa * Wesley Crusher * Joshua Albert * Nicholas Locarno * Sito Jaxa * B'Elanna Torres * Rachel Garrett * Richard Galen * James Kirk * Miles O'Brien * Brendenson * Harry Kim * Dani Miranda References ; Klingon ; Bajoran ; Cardassian ; Horta ; Romulan ; Trill ; Vulcan ; Orion ;Antaranan ;Kostolain ;Rex External link * | series2 = Star Trek: The Next Generation - Starfleet Academy | prev2 = #14: Deceptions | next2 = }} cs:The Best and the Brightest Best and the Brightest, The